


Ballad of twenty one romantic paladins venturing into demon realm

by Vvolfhound



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vvolfhound/pseuds/Vvolfhound
Summary: A song I wrote about a group of very dense and romantic paladins, who ventured deep into Mamono territory and got husbanded one by one due to their kind nature and romantism. It actualy rhymes and I made sure to count the syllabes, so You can actualy sing it if You'd like. If You end up recording it - let me know, I'd listen to that.I just love the trope of dense, idealist knights falling pray to lusty monster girls, who fall very deep for their knights.If You notice any grammar mistakes - let me know in the comments.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Ballad of twenty one romantic paladins venturing into demon realm

Oh gather round all You curious lot,  
for a tale I bring that's not so old.  
Torlof Justblade, a strong paladin,  
elf priestess and twen-y of his kin.  
All set out to lovely Punegaine  
tooooooooo~  
retake it from lilim - Netemillen.

In mountain pass they lost their first man  
cunning and tactical John Lightson.   
To prevent manticore from jabbing,  
her tail he bit and thought he had it.  
They both fell in love, after five hour plough  
and hiiiiiiiiiiis~  
blood's always mixed with her sweet poison now.

Quickly sir Sunwing was lost as well,  
for in swamps where plenty mosquitos dwell,  
he wanted to help, a toad-princess cursed  
by a witch, kissing till foul magic'd burst.  
He couldn't tell it's a ploy, dumb as rock  
thouuuuuuuuuugh~  
she's now truly his princess, as well as a frog

When they arrived in calm town of Berkhlam,  
paladins got a very warm welcome.  
When signing autographs Jack the Mad,  
accidentaly signed a contract of blood.  
With a demon he promised to spawn heirs,  
maaaaaaariaaaaaaaaaaaage~  
and that he'll serve the town as it's mayor.

They requested supplies for their journey  
from a farm, ran - by holstaurs so horny.  
Sir Egil Orcslayer they took in return.  
With eighteen wives his hips fit in urn,  
as they are reduced now to a dust pile,  
ouuuuuuuuch~~  
but You never see him without a smile.

Sir Petrolopeus de Rocherfort  
Only ever fought in last resort.  
To arachne he wanted to explain   
that attempts to restraint him - are in vain.  
She proved him wrong bounding him for life,  
using aaaaaan~  
unbrekable bond shared by husband and wife.

An eight feet oni, that loved to drink,  
Came to their camp led by alcohol stink.  
Mistook Sir Derek's mouth with a wine sack,  
He fell in love after her tongue attack.  
They called him "Mountain", due to his physique  
so belieeeeeeeeeeeeve~  
their many daughters each measured ten feet.

A phantom asked sir Horatio Hotspur  
to watch her in theatre and he did defer.  
She played the main role - but it was a ruse.  
It turned out he plays the man she seduced.  
He played his role in a perfect way,  
thereforeeeeeeee~  
You can watch this act to this very day.

Elven priestess the heart of the team,  
was bethrohed to knight Tellur O'dim.  
Succubus turned her on a hunt for herbs  
and nobody noticed till they went to rest.  
The pair had to leave - they couldn't continue  
and sooooooooo~  
Like Jack in Berkhlam they settled down too.

Torlof was left by his brother Sebastian  
When p'orcs captured him and named - their chieftain.  
Maybe Egil could've spared him this fate,  
if he wasn't on a farm - getting raped.  
Funny we mentioned farmer orcslayer  
cause his frieeeeeeeeeeend~  
-with even more wives, was dubbed -orc layer.

Dirk Blessedsword, visited the graveyard  
with Marvin Silver and Adam Beurgard.  
The fallen heroines that they honored  
araised as zombies, much to their horror.  
Striking hero's corpse is what knight won't do  
and theeeeeeeeeeeeey~  
got classy wight wives and had to leave too.

Uther Ironfist jumped over the chasm,  
but dropped his sword right to it's bottom.  
He went to pick it up but instead  
he found another sword - that he wed.  
Techincally he could still push forward,  
buuuuuut~  
a holy man shouldn't wield a cursed sword.

His brother Finn, wanted to store  
the trusty old sword, his brother wore.  
Young paladin couldn't sense the trap  
when chest he opened - pulled him inside.  
Of mimics, I say You gotta be wary  
unleeeeeeeeeeeeess~  
inside a wardrobe You want to get married.

Though youngest of heroes he got so far  
Billy the Chosen. Today he's on par  
with Torlof himself, altough back then  
he needed experience to surpass his friends.  
So he took all the quests without reading  
aaaaaaaaaand~  
married a dragon to do the quests' bidding.

Six of our knights have reached the castle  
to be safe - inside they rushed with a hustle.  
Sir Mark the Dire somehow got lost  
and they could hear the laugh of their host  
"Brave knights it's good that You've came to mingle  
foooooooooor~  
five of us ladies here are still single."

Pushing forward through the dark rooms,  
they found Mark - among Kiseru fumes.  
Right next to him - sat his cute wife  
the one they all knew all their long lifes.  
Ah of course, we forgot You live here  
togetheeeeeeer~  
with Your beloved Nurarihyon dear.

They all fell for tricks of yokai  
No one could tell the truth if he tried  
Speaking of yokai - sir Roland Latres,  
rushed to help a fair maiden in distress.  
by helping a beauty out of her chains,  
he diiiiiiiid~  
unleash kitsune with nine fluffy tails.

Funny thing about Leslav the Red  
Though cautiously he always did thread  
He just found that hellhound very cute,  
so he confesed and she took him to root.  
Truelly their quest was doomed from the start,  
foooooooooooor~  
every paladin has a romantic heart.

Sir Berengar the Noble did feel inclined,  
to not raise a weapon against the slime,  
when she took a form of saint Elissa  
even when giggling, she said "I'll kiss Ya".  
The lady ended his internal strife  
wheeeeeeeeeeen~  
she took forever the form of his wife.

Merryl the Kind - kindest knight in the world,  
he offered to help a shivering girl.  
Lamia who's body was really cold  
with his body heat she could be consoled.  
Inside her gentle but really tight coil  
heeeeeee~  
found real love and matrimonial joy.

Torlof alone went to face the Lilim  
Powerful, beautiful - Netemillen.  
But short was this fight, that was fated,  
she broke in tears and capitulated.  
She invited him to her chamber,  
ho ho hooooo~  
to discuss the terms of her surrender.

When they left the room, after two weeks.  
Smiling was her face and blushing her cheeks.  
As for our paladin, well he  
was already calling her "Nellie".  
To their wedding they invited their paladin friends  
aaaand  
believe me, for I was also there.

A great victory, this journey was,  
for every man's goal is a beloved lass.  
Truly their quest was doomed from the start,  
foooooooooooor~  
every paladin has a romantic heart.  
Truly their quest was doomed from the start,  
foooooooooooor~  
every paladin has a romantic heart.


End file.
